vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihara Byouri
Summary Kihara Byouri is a member of the Kihara family, one of the Kiharas sent to attack Baggage City and a self-proclaimed professional at ‘giving up’. Kihara Byouri was responsible for the incident that caused Kihara Kagun to leave Academy City. Normally using a hi-tech wheelchair, Byouri has a few insurances set in place in case something happens to it, like a leg assisting robot and Equ.DarkMatter implants that allow her to freely transform her body with the power of the #2 Level 5. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with wheelchair's blades, at least 9-B with wheelchair's guns | At least 9-C | At least 8-C Name: Kihara Byouri Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Member of the Kihara family Powers and Abilities: High intellect, hi-tech wheelchair with various hidden weapons | Leg assisting robot | Transformation, Explosion Manipulation (via Little Grey form), Regeneration (Mid, can regenerate limbs, her heart, brain and other inner organs, recovered from having her upper body crushed), limited Probability Manipulation via Equ.DarkMatter (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), and Limited Law Manipulation via Equ.DarkMatter (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Street level with wheelchair blades (Could knock away Marian Slingeneyer's strikes), at least Wall level with wheelchair's guns (Destroyed and liquified the top portion of a human body) | At least Street level (Can kill a tiger with her kicks) | At least Building level (Uses Equ.DarkMatter implants) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Could fight Marian, who reckoned that Byouri could probably fence and win from her wheelchair) | At least Superhuman (Can move faster than a lion or tiger) | Supersonic (Her kick was described as faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class | Building Class Durability: Street level | Street level | Street level, possibly Building level when she transforms her body parts (Uses Equ.DarkMatter implants), regeneration makes it hard for her to be killed Stamina: Above average, practically doesn't use her body to fight | Above average, movements supported by a machine) | Average, can only fight using her Equ.DarkMatter implants for a short amount of time Range: Extended melee range with wheelchair's blades, at least dozens of meters with wheelchair's guns | Standard melee range | 1000 meters with Skyfish form Standard Equipment: Hi-tech wheelchair, leg assisting robot, Equ.DarkMatter implants Intelligence: High, she's a high-ranked member of the Kihara family Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Same | She can only use her Dark Matter implants for a short amount of time before her consciousness is worn out by Kakine Teitoku's presence and her body crumbles Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wheelchair:' Byouri normally uses an electric assisted wheelchair "Made in Kihara" to move around. Byouri has a surprising amount of speed and mobility on the wheelchair, as shown when Marian tried to attack her from behind and she was capable of turning the wheelchair 180 degrees and knock away both the attack and Marian, leaving smoking marks on the floor. From the back of the wheelchair, an arm-like light machine gun and a shotgun/cannon with a caliber great enough to fit a human arm can emerge, and they are powerful enough to utterly destroy a human's upper body, turning it to a thick red liquid. It also has some kind of arms with a machete-like blade at the end that were capable of blocking and knocking away Marian's strikes and Marian herself. These blades can be detached and wielded manually. The wheelchair also has a few more undescribed guns. Additionally, by pressing a button on the wheelchair's controller, the wheelchair’s wheels disassemble, the multiple spokes split apart and the evenly-divided portions of wheels are brought to the ground, transforming the wheelchair into a mobile unit supported by multiple legs like a spider. *'Leg Assisting Robot:' Byouri has a leg assisting robot installed on her legs. When used, a plastic machine spreads from the back of her knees and covers the entirety of her legs, looking less like armor and more like ribbons wrapped around her legs. Using a motor, the leg assisting robot enhances Byouri's leg strength, allowing her to kick a tiger to death and to charge forwards faster than a lion or tiger. *'Equ.DarkMatter Implants:' As a secret weapon, Byouri has had Equ.DarkMatter implanted on her legs. In order to use them, she needs to remove the limiters set to prevent it from eating into her normal flesh. After doing so Byouri was able to regenerate the legs that had been crushed by Marian by removing the robot parts that had been incrusted on the legs and even the bones, leaving only newly created white legs with some protrusions that resembled blades or wings appearing from her knees and thighs. She can heal other types of injuries in a similar way, like when she healed her upper body after it had been crushed by Enshuu or when she regenerated the arms Kagun sliced off. It's also stated she can easily restore a crushed heart or ruptured liver. She's described as being able to kick faster than the speed of sound in this form. Byouri can further transform her body using the Equ.DarkMatter implants, taking several shapes based on famous cryptids. **'Reference - Skyfish:' Based on the Skyfish, barbs or darts form on Byouri's arm, allowing her to shoot them as projectiles as an ultra high-speed sniper shot. The darts can easily pierce through metal containers and can be fired accurately and continuously from 1000 meters away. **'Reference - Yeti:' Based on the Yeti, Byouri's arm changes into a large and furry form. It has tremendous strength, allowing her to crush metal containers with ease. **'Reference - Little Grey:' Based on the Grey alien found in popular culture, a tremendous change occurs to Byouri, where her limbs expand as if inflamed and can be described as being as large as a toddler's scalp. This change was once considered for use by Academy City residents, as it primarily served as a function to build the brain, though it was a failure. Here, Byouri's right and left arm respectively turn to that of a giant's arm and a five-brained monster. Byouri can use the power of this form at Level 2 or Level 3, and with it, she can cause an explosion that can peel off flesh and blood from the bone. **'Reference - Loch Ness:' Based on the Scottish legend of the Loch Ness monster, is the last known and most extensive transformation Byouri has. Simply put, Byouri changes her entire body into that of a large dinosaur-like creature. Byouri is still able to speak in this form. Key: Wheelchair | Leg Assisting Robot | Equ.DarkMatter implants Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Brawlers Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8